Mode Switching
The ability to obtain powers in different forms and switch between powers and fighting technique. Combination of Evolution and Super Form. Opposite to Mode Lock. Also Called *Form Change/Swapping/Switching *Mode Change/Swapping *Multiple Modes *Type Changing *Turbo Modes (Max Steel 2013) Capabilities Users of this ability are able to obtain certain powers in different forms or modes that allow them to create new abilities and control certain powers. Users personality may change as well. Applications * Alter Ego Creation Variations *Aerial Mode *Agility Mode *Alien Mode *All-Out Mode *Alternate-Self Mode *Angel Mode *Animal Mode *Arctic Mode *Artisan Mode *Attack Mode *Aquatic Mode *Balanced Mode *Beast Mode *Berserk Mode *Chaos Mode *Charm Mode *Combat Mode *Combination Mode *Conceptual Mode *Cosmic Mode *Creative Mode *Cyber Mode *Dark Form *Day Mode *Defense Mode *Demon Mode *Devil Mode *Dragon Mode *Dream Mode *Efficient Mode *Elemental Mode *Empowered Mode *Energy Mode *Environmental Mode *Event Mode *Extreme Specialization *Fusion Mode *Future Mode *Ghost Mode *God Mode *Hyper Mode *Immaterial Mode *Immunity Mode *Intelligent Mode *Legendary Mode *Lethal Mode *Light Form *Luck Mode *Machine Mode *Magic Mode *Mode Borrowing *Multi Mode *Mythic Mode *Negative Form *Night Mode *Object Mode *Omni Mode *Order Mode *Past Mode *Plant Mode *Positive Form *Power Mode *Protection Mode *Psychic Mode *Ranged Mode *Recovery Mode *Safe Mode *Speed Mode *Stamina Mode *Stealth Mode *Strength Mode *Subterranean Mode *Super Mode *Sensory Mode *Survival Mode *Task Mode *Travel Mode *Undead Mode **Vampire Mode *Weakened Form *Weapon Mode *Weather Mode *Zenith Associations *Double-Edged Power *Evolution *Multiple Forms *Powered Form *Power-Shifting *Shapeshifting *Super Form *Transformation *Transformation Skipping Limitations *Some modes may have a time limit and users may need training to extend time limit or gain full control. *Some modes may become corrupt and may have to be given up or fixed. *Some modes require energy to maintain form. *Some modes may back fire. *Some modes may need different transformers to switch any forms. Known Users See Also: Multiform Balance and Stance System. Gallery DMC4_Dante_all_Style_change.gif|Dante (Devil May Cry series) can switch between four different Styles in combat; Trickster, Swordmaster, Gunslinger, and Royalguard. Deoxys Forms.jpg|Deoxys (Pokémon) possesses four different forms that he can utilize and transform into; from left to right, Attack, Normal, Defense, and Speed. Black & White Kyurem.jpg|With the aid of the DNA Splicers, Kyurem (Pokémon) can fuse with Zekrom to become Black Kyurem or Reshiram to become White Kyurem. DmC-Dante.png|Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) can switch between angelic and demonic modes, gaining different weapons and powers. Sora's Drive Forms.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) can assume special "Drive Forms" that specialize in physical strength, magic, or a balance between the two. Nomad Crysis.jpg|Nomad's (Crysis) Nanosuit has four different modes: Armor, Strength, Speed, and Cloak. Modechange2.JPG|Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to Fighter Mode and Gallantmon to Crimson Mode (Digimon) Angel Precure.jpg|Angel Precure (Doki Doki Precure) Cure Heart Patheon Mode.jpg|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure) Patheon Mode Cure Heart - Engaged Mode.png|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure) Engaged mode Angel Berry.jpg|Angel Cure Berry (Fresh Precure) Super Shilouette.jpg|Super Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) Golden Cures.jpg|Golden Cures (Precure Max Heart) Princess Luminous.jpg|Super Shiny Luminous (Precure Max Heart) Cure White Phoenix.jpg|Super White (Precure Max Heart) Cure Black Phoenix.jpg|Super Black (Precure Max Heart) Ultra Cures.jpg|Ultra Cures (Smile Precure) Princess cures.jpg|Princess Cures (Smile Precure) Beat img03.jpg|Crescendo Beat (Suite Precure) Shining Dream.gif|Shining Dream (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO!) Cures Upgraded.jpg|Precure's Super Forms (Precure All Stars DX3) The Infinity Shiloutte.jpg|Infinity Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) Hpvol49-dune02.jpg|Dune (Heartcatch Precure) Precure's Lovely Straight Flush.jpg|Angel Cure (Doki Doki Precure) Precure butterfly.jpg|Butterfly Cures (Precure 5) Angel Goddess Peach.png|Angel Peach (Fresh Precure) Angel Cure Pine.png|Angel Pine (Fresh Precure) Angel Cure Passion.png|Angel Passion (Fresh Precure) Crescendo Melody.jpg|Crescendo Melody (Suite Precure) Crescendo Cure Rhythm.jpg|Crescendo Rhythm (Suite Precure) Crescendo Cure Muse.jpg|Crescendo Muse (Suite Precure) Lovely_alter_forms.jpeg|Cure Lovely's (Happiness Charge Precure) altered forms Princess_alter_forms.jpeg|Cure Princess's (Happiness Charge Precure) Altered Forms Popcorn_Cheer.png|Cure Honey's (Happiness Charge Precure) Altered form PrettyCureAllStarsII41.jpg|Cure Blossom and Cure Marine's (Precure All Stars DX2) Altered Super Forms PrettyCureAllStarsII43.jpg|Cure Brighty-Bloom and Cure Windy-Egret (Precure All Stars DX2) Rumble_Ball.png|Thanks to the Rumble Ball, Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) has developed a variety of different transformations, each with its own advantages... Chopper's_15_Year_Old_Walk_Point.png|...with Walk Point being his original form... Scope.png|...Brain Point focusing on intelligence... Heavy_Point_Post_Timeskip.png|...Heavy Point being his humanoid form... Jumping_Point.PNG|...Jumping Point enhancing his jumping abilities... Arm_Point.PNG|...Arm Point bulking up his arms... Guard_Point.PNG|...Guard Point focusing on defense... Chopper_Uses_Kung-Fu_Point.png|...Kung Fu Point granting him advanced martial arts skills... Horn_Point.PNG|...Horn Point enlarging his antlers... Monster_Chopper.jpg|...and Monster Point being a consequence of him ingesting three Rumble Balls over a six-hour time period. Vee_Eeveelutions.png|Due to experimentation by Team Rocket, Vee (Pokémon Adventures) could freely shift between its first three evolutions. Naruto's Sage Mode.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) possesses a variety of different transformations/modes, such as Sage Mode... Naruto's Nine Tails Chakra Mode.gif|...Nine Tails Chakra Mode... Naruto Uzumaki Six Paths Sage Mode V2.jpg|...Six Paths Sage Mode... Asura_Kurama_Mode.png|...and Asura Kurama Mode, the combination of the Six Paths Sage Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. SolTrance.png|Django (Boktai) has two different modes: Sol Trance, in which he wields the powers of the sun... BlackDjango.JPG|...and Dark Trance, in which he becomes a vampire wielding the power of darkness. Triborgintro.png|Triborg (Mortal Kombat X) is programmed with and can freely switch between the forms, powers, and movesets of four different Lin Kuei cyborgs: Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke... Triborgsubzero.jpg|...and Cyber Sub-Zero. Super_Saiyan_God-Blue_Vegeta.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super) using the Super Saiyan God-Blue technique, in which he rapidly switches between the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue forms, maximizing power and speed without losing stamina. DBS-Episode-104-84-Goku-Super-Saiyan-God-SSG-739x416.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball Super) using the Super Saiyan God-Blue technique. Katopesla_Mode_Change.png|Katopesla (Dragon Ball Super) using his Mode Change. Road kamelot.PNG|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-man) due to possess the power of Dreams, she can switch into various forms several times... Road doll formx1.PNG|...as doll form to be easily concealed and carried by an ally, while in this form, she retains her abilities and can still speak and move. WillowWhite&Dark.png|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) alternating between Light Form and Dark Form, allowing her to wield both white and dark magic. Tommy Oliver 2018.png|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) possesses a new Morpher called the Master Morpher that allows him to access all his Ranger Powers. Master_Morpher.png|The Master Morpher (Power Rangers) allows Tommy Oliver to access his various Ranger powers. Max Steel.jpeg|Max Steel (Max Steel 2013) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Forms